


Routine

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Western AU [5]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I'm trying my best, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sex jokes, Laundry, Naoto plays harmonica now, Not Beta Read, Not all characters are relevant, Personas are horses now, Routine, Secrets, Ships aren't main focus, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Yukiko Amagi's routine had changed over the past 6 years. Let's watch what her daily routine has become.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist
Series: Persona Western AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981138
Kudos: 3





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I should make an overarching plot yet or just keep this as a bunch of stories that happen to all be in the same universe. I'm still writing on my phone so a few mistakes might slip in, but I'll try to make sure the obvious mistakes don't. I'm still getting used to this site so any tips are appreciated as well as constructive criticism (what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could do better, etc.) For now, just enjoy!

7 A.M.

10/XX/1896

Six years ago, Yukiko Amagi was training to take over her family's Inn and Ranch. Six years ago, she would be awake too early in the morning to feed the horses and go to bed too late into the night. Six years ago, she took two of the ranch's horses and ran off, not looking back. But that was six years ago.

Yukiko woke up to the sound of barking. It was probably Koromaru or Chosokabe, maybe even both. She sat up and stretched ready to start the day and- "Ow!"

Well, it certainly wasn't Yukiko who said that. Looking around, either to her horror or delight, Naoto and Rise were still in the tent. Rise in particular just got smacked with Yukiko's arm. "Did I hurt you Rise-chan?"

Rise's back was turned to her. "No, thank god. My makeup would've smudged."

For the first few months, it was awkward sharing a tent with the girls all the time. But six years of living through blizzards and the blazing sun, wind that picked up tents and mud that could drown you, and especially other gangs wanting to kill you were a whole lot worse than having to share a space with three other women.

There was no time to waste in idle chit chat. She'd have to multitask. Carefully getting up and stepping over a sleeping Naoto, Yukiko asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Yu is taking me into town tonight and I have to look my best!"

Yukiko opened a chest at the back of the tent that held all the girl's clothing. It was about half empty and it was a bit of a mess, so Yukiko had to go fishing for her clothes. She was about to ask Rise why she was going into town but a grunt from a certain detective beat her to it. "I thought Suou-san said to lie low."

Rise was quick to defend herself, "We're just going to walk around town, that's all!" At that point, Yukiko decided to just start changing.

She heard some shuffling and Naoto speak, "As if you and he don't plan of stopping by the bank."

"That's crazy! I keep all my money with me, why would I go to the bank?"

"Scouting."

"Every time someone goes leaves camp you assume it's 'scouting.'"

"It's a vital part of our operations."

"Go back to sleep Naoto-kun."

"Gladly."

Finished changing, Yukiko turned back around and stepped over Naoto to leave the tent. Although she swore, she heard a muffled, "Good morning senpai."

Finally, standing in the bright sun's rays Yukiko could get to work. The tall trees surrounded the camp in every direction, even the tents were sprawled out between the giants, it was a miracle sunlight even made it through. She heard the flowing of the river in the distance, a reminder that it was her and Chie's turn to do the laundry today. Chie. She wasn't in the tent earlier, and she hasn't really been at camp the past few days. Chie couldn't be far, maybe she'll ask around if anyone has seen her. Though she wouldn't be surprised if Chie went off to help someone she found off the side of the road. But the laundry is faster with two people.

 _The Chore_ , rang in her head. Right, before she could do anything, she had to do The Chore. She had no idea why it was called The Chore, or why she chose to accept the daily task but she what was asked and did it proudly. She made her way to the medical tent, which was her first step in completing The Chore.

Some people were slowly coming out of their tents. She saw Kanji-kun dragging Teddie and Yosuke out of the boy's tent and Akechi-kun slip away from the rest of the camp towards the horses. She heard a guitar and a singing voice not too far off into the woods, it could only be Tatsuya-san and Eikichi-san. Camp this early in the morning was both alive and dead. Each person left alone to do as they please, besides their own chores. Tatsuya had told the gang to lay low, ever since the head leader got ill no one could cause any trouble and most times that meant not even leaving camp. This didn't bother Yukiko that much; she spends most of her day in camp trading chores with the other members. But not everyone took this sudden change well.

"Yukiko!"

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned. "Kotone-san."

A woman with reddish-brown hair stopped in front of Yukiko and smiled at her. Kotone was one of the many members now trapped inside the campgrounds. She's been following people around and (sometimes) helping them with their chores. "Don't be so formal! I've known you for almost seven years!" She rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, I got a joke I've been meaning to tell you. So, two lawmen walk into a brothel-"

"I'm sorry Kotone-san, maybe later? I have chores to take care of."

Kotone nodded her head, not all that bothered by the turn of events. "You have laundry today right? I saw another basket by the old gal's tent. I could bring it to the river for you?"

"I would appreciate that very much."

As Yukiko continued walking towards the medical tent, she heard Kotone speak to herself, "She's just so polite!" Although she wasn't entirely sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

When she reached the medical tent, she almost ran into one Shinjiro Aragaki. A huge man he is, almost trampled her. Or she almost knocked him over? He mumbled something inaudible and went on about his business. Yukiko thought nothing of it and entered. The tent itself was nothing special, bigger than most of the sleeping tents but still smaller than most of the leader's tents. But it was the inside that made it so special with boxes of different alcohols and materials, bandages and surgeon's equipment, and Yukiko would not be surprised if there was a crate full of different plant seeds.

In the back of the tent there was a large desk (which also was a makeshift bed for the tents residence) with books being turned open to their select pages and equipment being put down. Fuuka Yamagishi, the woman behind the medicine. She was no healer and was definitely no surgeon. But she kept the materials in order and everything in easy to grab spots. While not being a master at medicine she sometimes experimented with her flowers to see if they had any healing properties. Although most of the time it did nothing except change the taste of whatever she mixed the flowers with.

Putting down another book Fuuka noticed Yukiko. "Yukiko-chan! Are you here for Toudou-sans medicine? Or Chie-chan's rye whisky?"

"The medicine for now," Yukiko said, "Chie hasn't picked up her whisky yet?"

The petite woman walked past Yukiko to a box near the entrance and started shuffling through its contents. "No, she hasn't. I was hoping you saw her; I have a new version of my Health Cure I'd like her to try! Along with the whisky."

Chie always got into scraps one way or another. If not through fighting a drunken mob in a bar, then by getting attacked by a pack of wolves and Tomoe threw her off. Sometimes Yukiko was astonished (grateful mostly) on how often Chie ended up bruised thanks to her horse. "Do your 'Health Cures' really work?"

"Hm? Oh yes! They numb the pain mostly, so you should bandage yourself up if injured that way the cure will work better. And... well, they aren't mine, I found a recipe in one of my books. It's amazing how much innovative knowledge is out there but almost no one gets to see it." Fuuka explained as she got up and handed a jar of white substance over to Yukiko. "Deliver this to Toudou-san. Remember to tell him to rub lightly."

Yukiko accepted the jar and held it tightly. "Right, I will, thank you Fuuka-san."

But all the teal-haired woman gave a simple nod before heading back to her desk, the sound of flipping pages harmonizing with the rustling leaves. So, Yukiko exited the tent to leave Fuuka to work. "Rub lightly?" Came a voice?

Yukiko almost took out her fan to smack whoever came so close but kept her composure. "Kotone-san?"

Kotone stood next to the medical tent, leaning on one of the crates left outside. "Jeez does Naoya have trouble getting it up or something?"

"You shouldn't listen in on private conversations." She warned. Yukiko knows she has a strange sense of humor, but sex jokes didn't do it for her.

The co-leader stood up straight, lowering her head a little. "I came to tell you the clothes are at the river, that's it!"

"That's it?"

"And that Teddie and Yosuke-kun have already started washing the men's clothes. With some _persuasion_ from Kanji-kun." Yukiko snickered for a second and Kotone rolled her eyes. "I'll be off hunting. Don't tell Tatsuya I left camp!"

But before Yukiko could say anything more Kotone disappeared in the trees. She didn't have time to waste telling Kotone that going out was a bad idea, she needed to get this jar to Toudou-san, their leader. Or leader leader. Narukami was the Investigation Teams leader. But Toudou was Narukami's leader. So, did that make Toudou double leader?

Toudous tent was in the center of camp, and the biggest. Every now and again Yukiko would overhear one of the newer gang members complain about their tents compared to it. To be fair besides just being Toudous personal tent it was also where all the leaders would talk about what to do next and where complaints were often discussed. The last meeting was last week in which Tatsuya-san was made temporary leader until the original leader healed. Getting closer to the tent Yukiko shivered, Toudous tent was in the shade of a big tree, bigger than Yukiko has ever seen before now.

"Toudou-san? May I come in?" She asked at the entrance. 

A voice came from within the tent. "Who is this?"

"Amagi Yukiko."

"Oh, it's just you Yukiko? You can come in."

Yukiko lifted the curtain that covered the entrance and passed through. She placed the jar down on the table in the center of the room and went to leave. Over the years Yukiko has seen and done many things but Toudou-sans 'illness' was ugly and would make even the most desensitized doctor sick.

"Where are you going? I need you to hold the mirror... please."

Right, how could she forget... Yukiko turned back around and was face to face with Toudou-san. His face was covered in purple spots, deforming his face. His hair was receding and as he held out the small mirror for her to hold, she saw that the 'purple spots' also extended to his palm. "Did it get worse?" She asked, taking the mirror from him.

He pulled up a chair to the table and grabbed the jar. "It doesn't matter, it'll go away. Hold the mirror here."

She did as she was told. "How long will this go on? Fuuka-san will need more supplies at this rate."

Her superior started applying the substance onto his face. "It will go away. It went away before and it will go away again- shit!"

"Rub lightly Toudou-san."

"Alright," He said rubbing the substance over the spots lightly, "you don't need to be so formal. You've seen me at my worse. Did I miss a spot?"

"By your ear. I just want to be respectful To... Naoya-san."

Naoya smirked. "Well, that's better, I guess. How do I look?"

* * *

8 A.M

10/XX/1896

Yukiko was late. So extremely late. Helping Naoya took longer than she anticipated, he insisted she stayed to help cover up the spots in hard-to-reach areas. She didn't want to think about it, or what he said about how it will 'go away again' it made her wonder how long this has been happening. She could smell the provisions wagon nearby, she would make herself a quick breakfast and hurry to the river.

She went around to the back of the wagon to grab what she needed. But as she reached up to grab some fruit from one of the shelves her hand got smacked away. "Begone! You demon!"

"Demon?" Yukiko looked at who smacked her away, "oh, Serizawa-san."

"Don't 'Serizawa-san' me! Leave the supplies alone before you turn it into, I don't even know what!" She shouted.

"Enough yelling." Came a third voice.

Yukiko peered over Ulala's shoulder, but her vision was cut off when the woman scolding her turned to face this new person. "Really Shinji? You're going to let this one touch our supplies?"

Shinjiro, now more awake than an hour ago walked up to the two women. Once he noticed Yukiko his expression changed, as if he now understood why Ulala went off. "All I said was to stop yelling."

"Well she was going to touch our supplies! You know what happens when we let her near the provisions wagon." Ulala explained.

Shinjiro sighed, looked at Ulala then to Yukiko. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your chores?" When Yukiko nodded, he continued. "Look, I'll make you breakfast and Ulala can help you with whatever you have to do."

"Wait a minute why do _I_ have to help?"

"Because you're the one giving me a headache."

* * *

8:30 A.M.

10/XX/1896

"Why does everyone around me have to be like this?" Ulala grumbled.

While Shinjiro was making breakfast one of the newcomers overheard the conversation and offered to help with the laundry. She wouldn't take no for an answer so now Yukiko, Ulala, and the newest member Haru Okumura were all walking towards the river.

"Aragaki-san doesn't seem so bad." Haru interjected.

Ulala shrugged. "You haven't been here for that long, trust me his 'life sucks' bullshit gets old."

 _I wouldn't call it 'bullshit'_ , Yukiko thought.

"But aren't you similar Serizawa-san?"

The three of them stopped and Ulala stared at Haru. "No I'm not."

"When I robbed my first bank we almost got caught. I remember the first thing you said after we got away was, 'I can finally get on with my miserable life!' And I was very concerned." Haru explained.

"I don't remember saying that."

"But you did because Amano-san said-"

"Oh look, there's Teddie and Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko said suddenly.

As the three of them started moving again and approached the river they saw Teddie and Yosuke on the other side washing the men's clothes, with Kanji was close by knitting something. The women's clothes were still in the baskets by their side of the riverbank. Haru already picked a basket and started dipping the clothes in the water. "The water's freezing!"

Yukiko picked her own basket while Ulala kneeled near Haru. "Have you ever washed clothes before?"

It took a second for Haru to answer. "No..."

"Alright watch and learn." Ulala picked someone's blouse out from the basket and dipped it into the water. "Copy what I'm doing."

Yukiko tuned them out as she began to wash the clothes from her own basket. _I wonder where Chie is. She's hasn't been at camp for at least three days,_ She thought. It wasn't unusual for Chie to come in and out of camp, but whenever the gang is told to 'lie-low' Chie always remains at camp. Maybe she was over thinking it, Chie probably had to deliver something to her parents or went out to train in a secluded area. She hoped at least.

It was a little strange how the boys haven't spoken to them yet. As if the boys heard her thoughts Teddie called out, "Yuki-chan!"

She looked up and saw the three boys staring at them. Teddie was waving frantically with a big smile on his face, Kanji quickly went back to what he was knitting and Yosuke seemed rather annoyed. "Hey no fair, how come you get extra help?"

"Okumura-san and Serizawa-san offered to help." Yukiko said.

"Isn't Chie supposed to be helping you?" Yosuke asked, tossing what he was washing to an empty basket.

"I haven't seen her today. She should be back soon."

Yosuke sighed, "This is so- ow!"

"So like what you jerk?"

Yukiko snickered, Chie had shown up on the other side of the river and smacked Yosuke's head. "Chie you're pfft... you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Ulala and Haru looked at each other. "I guess it is a little funny." Haru said.

Ulala regained focus on the laundry. "No it isn't, don't encourage her."

Chie looked into the water below and carefully made her way across. She moved slowly and even though the river wasn't that deep (it barely went up to Chies knees) and it wasn't flowing that fast it was still freezing cold. And once she made it to the other side and kneeled next to Yukiko and started helping. "Sorry I was late, I had to deliver something."

"What letter could be so important that you were an hour late?" Yosuke asked.

"I wasn't talking to you Yosuke!" Chie snapped.

"Well maybe show up on time!" He snapped back.

Kanji put down his knitting needles. "Will you shut up and do the damn laundry?"

"Well this would go fast if you would help! There's four of them and only two of us!"

As the two began bickering on the other side of the river (with Teddie taking any excuse not to do work) the ladies continued their chore. Well except Ulala who was mostly egging the two to fight. Haru was slightly distracted as the gangs cat Morgana appeared out of nowhere and began sunning himself. Yukiko was half-expecting Chie to join Ulala in encouraging a fight but was surprised to see Chie actually doing her work. She wasn't as fast as Yukiko but she wasn't new to this like Haru. Every now and again Yukiko would look over and see Chie smiling to herself or giggle softly.

"Is everything alright Chie?" Yukiko asked.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine."

"It's nothing, you just seem happier than usual today."

"I guess I am." Chie continued washing clothes when Yukiko noticed she had a slight blush.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yeah there is something I-"

The two looked up to see that Kanji threw a punch at Yosuke who dogged it causing Kanji to fall into the water. The wave that followed got poor Haru wet (Morgana was drenched and let out a hiss before running off), and almost got Yukiko and Chie if Ulala hadn't pulled them out of the way. "Get 'em!" Ulala shouted.

Chie sighed, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

10 P.M.

10/XX/1896

The rest of Yukiko's day was uneventful but still hectic. Kanji and Yosuke got into an actual fist fight leading them both needing to be dragged back to the medical tent by Chie and Ulala. That left Teddie, Yukiko and Haru to finish _everyone's_ laundry. She was hoping to finish before noon but ended up hanging everything up around two in the afternoon. Which meant she had to come back at seven to take the clothes off the makeshift clothesline and an extra hour and a half (maybe longer) to find out whose clothes she was holding. Haru helped her along the way but because she didn't know anyone besides the Phantom Thieves that well the process was still slow. But Yukiko was still grateful for the help.

When they finished it was past nine. Haru sat with Yukiko at one of the tables around camp and the two had conversations about their lives before switching to the outlaw way of life. To Yukiko it was nice hearing Haru speak about how different things were to what she knew, it was a tone Yukiko herself hadn't really expressed in a long time. The two hadn't realized how long they've been talking because Haru was midsentence when Suou-san walked past them with a bowl of... something. Realizing it was time for dinner the two got up and made their way towards the pot where dinner was served. Some familiar faces were crowded around it, waiting to serve themselves a bowl of whatever was inside.

The camp was always livelier at night. She saw Eikichi-san and Naoto-kun off sitting on a log around the main campfire, Eikichi singing a tune while Naoto played her harmonica. She saw Yu and Rise-chan leave camp an hour earlier out of the corner of her eye. Koromaru and Morgana were resting near the fire. And Shinjiro-san brought Fuuka-san a bowl of whatever he made for dinner, earning him a kiss on the cheek. But she didn't see Chie anywhere.

* * *

11 P.M.

10/XX/1896

Yukiko entered the girls' tent for the Investigation Team. Naoto was polishing her revolver near a candle and Chie was already laying down on her blanket with her dog resting on top of her. And Yukiko had a feeling Rise wouldn't be sleeping with them tonight.

Changing into her sleepwear Yukiko laid down next to Chie, as she had done for the past six years. She lifted her arm and started petting pet Chosokabe. "You never told me what you wanted to say."

Chie yawned as she put her hand atop Yukiko's. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Naoto blow out the candle."


End file.
